One-Shots Solum: Episode 05
:Takes place before the events of Rollplay Episode 25 Recap Day One Late Autumn, Late November. The party start in a tavern in the High Clerist's Tower, south of Palanthas. The kitchen of the tavern is on fire. Jakk rushes into the tavern with his mug of ale to throw it on the fire, afraid he may have caused the fire earlier when he was in there earlier, but it doesn't put out the fire. Rosemary panics, wanting to get the little ones out first, tries to pick up a Neutral random the dwarf to get them out, making them Grumpy. The bartender shout outs "Fire" and the tavern starts to evacuate. The party leave the tavern. The fire is eventually put out with efforts supervised by Town Guards. Rosemary obliviously asks the dwarves where their parents are, with makes the various dwarves rage at him. Rosemary decides to visit the brothel across the road, the Burning Pillar, and gets a sponge-bath for 3 copper. Grumpy, now Neutral again (name changes based on what expression they have) watches the crowd to see the various expressions they have. Jakk gets a room at a nearby fancy inn. In the tavern room of the inn Jakk is approached by a woman named Lisa. She asks Jakk he and some friends are available to hire for a job involving Hobgoblins. Lisa asks Jakk to gather his party and meet her behind the forge. The rest of the party go to look for Jakk and find him in the fancy inn. Jakk explains about the possible job. The group head to the forge. Lisa tells the party she was hired by the Bugbears to wipe out the Hobgoblins presence in the hills north-west of of Stoneborough. She asks the party deal with the Hobgoblins and wipe out their presence for 600 gold. The party decide to head off tomorrow, as it is now evening. Day Two The party head south-west towards Stoneborough. The first day on the road is uneventful. When the party make camp, Rosemary goes to hunt for food, and kills a deer. Day Three In the morning the party break camp and see a messenger on horseback galloping down the road from Stoneborough. The messenger shouts "Run" at the party as they ride past them. The party however keep going towards Stoneborough. A few minutes later the party see 3 Ogres creatures off the side of the road, eating a dead horse. The party start to walk casually past. Jakk however offers the Ogres some Pecans, but the don't speak common, and just growl at Jakk. Jakk sees a dead adventurer near the horse. Jakk leaves with the party down the road, then explains what he saw. he wants to steal the money from the dead money. Rosemary, Bison, and the Dwarf leave, not willing to fight the Ogre. Jakk tries to convince the party that he had a plan, but they keep walking. Jakk decides to go back alone. Reluctantly the rest of the party follow. Jakk stops everyone before they get close to the Ogres. Jakk empties his backpack and empties the contents, then fills it with some leaves. He then draws a picture of an Ogre drinking a large flagon on some parchment and pins it on the outside. Jakk wraps his belongings in his spare cloak and turns it into a bindle. Jakk sneaks up to a tree near the ogres and ties the backpack to a tree branch, out of reach of the Ogres. Then Jakk returns to the party and convinces them they need to hide. After a few minutes Jakk grows impatient and makes a noise. The 3 Ogres notice the members of the party who didn't hide that well. Rosemary raises his javelin and the Ogres break into a run towards the party. Rosemary throws the javelin as the Ogres close. The party end up fighting with the 3 Ogres and kill them, with Bison tanking the damage. Jakk investigates the dead human body near the ogres and finds 60 silver, some supplies, and a letter. The letter was addressed to a sage in Palanthas, with the sending talking about his child stricken with dysentery and needing a cure. The party keep heading south-west down the road. They are most of the way to Stoneborough before sunset. Jakk insists to go the rest of the way in the dark, and arrive very late in night. Stoneborough is a fort town with a keep in the middle. The gates are shut and the guards ask the party their business before letting them inside. The party find a tavern and Jakk gets 3 rooms for the party and space in the stables for Bison. Day Four The party wake up in the morning and get breakfast in their tavern in Stoneborough. The party talk about their plan. Jakk is under the mistaken belief that the party was hired to pleasure the Hobgoblins and destroy any Hobgoblin presents they see. The party talk with the bartender about the location of the Hobgoblins, and he says there is a situation with There have been some Hobgoblin raids along the road between Stoneborough and Hollowrock, with Hollowrock being part of the Kingdom of Atryllia, and the situation with Atryllia preventing them sending troops to clear the road of the Hobgoblins. The party leave town north towards a farm where the the Hobgoblins were last spotted, raiding Farmer Richard Johnson's Farm for his sheep. Farmer Richard Johnson tells the party that he beat off the Hobgoblins with a stick to get rid of them which the party misunderstands. The farmer also points out the direction the Hobgoblins came from. Rosemary finds some tracks and the party follow them. The party enter the hills, with Rosemary following the tracks for the party. After some distance the party arrive at an old abandoned vertical mine shaft. There is a mine winch to slow down a cart that 2 people can fit in. Bison is lowered down first. The shaft is 40 feet deep. In the mine the ground is wet and little light comes down from the shaft above. The height of the tunnels is 7 feet tall and 5 week wide. The rest of the party go down the shaft next. Jakk lights some candles to set the mood, then the party head down the tunnel. The dwarf determines it is an iron mine. Rosemary leads the party after the hobgoblin tracks in the mine as the part forks. Ahead Jakk hears some voices speaking Hobgoblin, and because Jakk claims to speak Goblin, starts to badly translate what the voices are saying. He claims the Hobgoblins are talking about wrapping presents. The party try to sneak up in the direction of the Hobgoblins, but Bison makes a lot of noise. The party arrive at a large lit chamber. There are 6 hobgoblins holding spears, waiting for them, in front of them them is a long table filled with food. It looks like the party interrupted the hobgoblin's dinner. Bison jumps onto the table and the Hobgoblins attack. Jakk realises there is a miscommunication, but they will be forced to kill this group of Hobgoblins, then find the other group to pleasure. The party join the fight against the Hobgoblins, including Destiny the Hobgoblin. The party slay all the hobgoblins, with Destiny speaking common as he is killed. The party go deeper into the mine, following some fresh goblin tracks. Jakk hears the sound of mining ahead, so Jakk does to sneak ahead to scout it out. 3 hobgoblins in shackles and rags who are busy mining. Jakk convinces the hobgoblins to allow him to pick the locks on their shackles without any of them being able to speak common. Jakk fails entirely to pick any of the locks, so he destroys the chain with a hammer and a metal spike. The freed Hobgobolins start down the tunnel in the direction of the rest of the party, with Jakk unable to stop them. The unarmed Hobgoblins stop at the sight of the armed members of the party. Jakk asks about presents with a drawing, but the Hobgoblins have no idea what it means. The party decide to go down a different fork in the tunnel in their search. The unarmed Hobgoblins flee towards the mine exit. The party end up in a chamber with a Hobgoblin on a thrown, wearing a crown. There is also a well armed body guard for the Hobgoblin King as well as 4 regular Hobgoblins. The Hobgoblin King addresses the party, demanding why they are here. Jakk pulls out his work order, explaining there are here to do a job. The Hobgoblin King orders the other Hobgoblins to kill the party. Bison slays the Hobgoblin Bodyguard. The Hobgoblin King comes down off his throne with with his 2-handed sword to fight Bison. Jakk works on backstabbing the Hobgoblin King. 2 Hobgoblins flee the room after being disarmed. Eventually the Bison slays the Hobgoblin King. The last Hobgoblin falls to the ground in tears. Jakk comforts the Hobgoblin. The party loot the treasure in the cave, and leave the Hobgoblin children alone. Day Eight The party is back in the High Clerist's Tower. The party search the town and find no sign of Lisa. Locals report that Lisa left with a party of Well Armed Adventurers the day after she hired the party. Day Fourteen The party arrive in Palanthas and deliver the letter they found to the to the sage. The sage pays the party a copper coin for delivering the message. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes